Shade's Last Breath
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: This is about Shade  Shadikal oldest daughter  living her last few days. I do not own Shadow or Tikal. I only own Shade,Krystal and Doc. Hallow and Twist belongs to soniccouples10. Hope you enjoy!


It was a sad day for Shade the echidna.. The day that she has always wished that would come was right around the corner from her. Her death was coming near her. But ever since Shade found her lost family and made such great friends.. She wasn't sure if it was all a dream or she was faith's fool. She wanted to buy time.. But the reaper's wouldn't allow it. She became to powerful for them to handle. If Shade stayed alive, they fear that she'll cause the world to be unbalanced. There was so much she wanted to do that she gave up on when she was little…

She wanted to have a child and be married.. But she couldn't have a child… After the past experiments that those cruel doctors gave her, they messed up her body so she couldn't conceive.. Plus the reapers would've killed the child before it was even born. Plus Sonic Jr hasn't even propose since they were dating for about 2 to 3 years.. Not that it mattered or anything, they would still be together even if they weren't married. As these thoughts came through her head.. She knew none of these couldn't happen.. But an idea came through her head.. Who said you have to be pregnant to have a child? She could ask her foster father and close friend doc to do the experiment.. That way she could have someone look after Sonic Jr and her family. Sure her child would have to deal with not having a mother but at least the child would have a father.. A hopeful smile grew across Shade's face. She look up at the star's with tears in her eyes. It seemed like hours when she stayed there.. She heard a certain echidna coming behind her.. Shade still smiled and spoke without turning around.

Shade: Hello Krystal.

Krystal: Hey aunt Shade. Uncle Shadow sent me to get you.. It's getting late.

Shade: I completely forgot.

Krystal: I know why your crying.. I can sense the reason….. Is it true?

Shade:*deep sigh* Yes it is.. But please.. Don't say anything… Same goes for you Demon.

After she spoke his name, a dark hedgehog appeared. He use to control and torment Shadow.. But Since he gotten to know Shade.. His bad habits changed. They were good friends. She knew Demon would tell the rest of the gang about the situation if he needed too.

Demon: You should tell them.

Shade: I cant tell them.. It'll cause them to much pain.. I'd rather have them live without knowing.

Demon:*deep sigh* I don't like it.. But I wont say anything.

Shade: Thank you…

Demon:*light smile*

Krystal: Well we gatta go know. Uncle Shadow will get more upset that your out here this late.

Shade: Wouldn't your parents?

Krystal: They said it was alright for me to get you.

Shade: What am I? A dog?

Demon: Well you are a mutt.

Krystal: *slight chuckle*

Shade: Like you?

Krystal: *laughing* She got you good Demon.

Demon: Keep laughing I'll tell your parents your lil secret.

Krystal: Fine. *crosses arms*

Shade: *giggles* Come on you two.. Let's go.

As they were walking through the night.. Shade was remembering the times when she spent with her knew friends and the adventures they had. She regretted the way she acted when she was first staying there. She didn't mean to be that way, but at that time she felt like she couldn't trust anyone but her team mates. She didn't felt like playing or fooling around with Twist and her friends. All Shade ever thought about was working and trying to get her jobs done with fighting Demons and by working to help Shadow with the money. Sure her and her mother Tikal were ok but they never fully gotten into that mother daughter relationship stuff. They tried, but it never seemed to work out. Since Tikal was a peaceful person, while Shade was into fighting and dark stuff. Shade sometimes feels sorry she wasn't the perfect daughter that Shadow and Tikal wanted. But they said they didn't care cause they were still their daughter no matter what.. As the memories grew more, Shade hardly realized she was already home. She heard Krystal mumbling something. But her voice was finally coming clear the third time.

Krystal: Shade, Shade! Were home!

Shade: Huh? Oh right. Sorry.

Krystal: Let's just go. -_-;

Shade: Ok, night.

Krystal: Night

Shade watched Krystal walk on the rode where her home was. Shade knew Shadow was going to throw a fit, but Shade could care less. She dealt with worse situations. Every time Shadow or Tikal would try to ground her. Shade just shrugged and do the punishment. She didn't care if she was being punished. It didn't matter to her. It was a trick she learned from Kim. And it was driving them crazy. Shade thought it was funny, when they knew punishing her was no use. As she opened the door, Shadow was standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at Shade. Shade was trying to hide her smile.

Shade: Hey Shad.

Shadow: Do you know how late it is?

Shade: Yes and sorry for worrying you. I lost track of the time.

Shadow: By doing what exactly?

Shade: Thinking. I'll start heading to my room.

Shadow: You missed dinner.

Shade: It's fine, I'm not hungry thanks. Night da..Uh, Shadow.

Shade hurried upstairs before Shadow could say anything. She hated it when she was close to saying dad. It just left a weird taste in her mouth. Shade grew up with one person that seemed to be a father to her and that was Doc. Doctor James the Cat was his real name. After all the torments she has gone through, he showed her to be strong and gave the safety as much as he could. When she was under seven, she would sometimes call him dad or daddy when she was scared. That was when her innocents were still living in the darkness, as she grew, her innocents were shattered. Everyone thought she was insane or needed to go back to the mental hospital. She was actually put in one, which's how she met Doc. She was treated with hallucinations and suicidal. The test that the reapers gave her were her living the pain and situations. If one person was getting beat up in the vision she would be living it. It was torture. Doc seemed to believe her because he was part of the supernatural as well. But no one would believe a child about this kind of stuff. Which's how the experiments started. When Shade died in one of them and came back to life.. She came back with a gift to see the future. It just made things worse for her. She hated doctors and going to hospitals. The only person the was able to touch her wounds were Doc. But as time passed, she let her friends help her. Shade knew the these thoughts were filling inside her head again. Shade wanted to get some sleep. All she could think about is what she was going to leave behind. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She just stared at the ceiling as the tears fell. But then the door opened. Shade quickly wipe her tears away. She turned and saw Hallow, he looked so much like his father. Except for the orange strips. He gave Shade a concern look.

Hallow: Hey Shade I… Are you crying?

Shade: No.

Hallow: Then why are your eyes wet?

Shade:*holding back tears* Because I'm allergic to little brothers.

Hallow: Grr.. Being sarcastic wont help anything. Now what's wrong?

Shade: None of your damn business Hallow!

Now this was getting on Hallow's last nerves. He's was trying hard not to rip his own sister's head off. Chaos was telling him to relax, but Hallow wasn't listening. He was going to get the information he needed to help his sister one way or another. Even if he had to yell.

Hallow: What the hell's your problem? I'm trying to help you here!

Shade: I never ask for your help!

Hallow: To bad your getting it!

Shade couldn't stand this. The tears were coming out again. She couldn't let Hallow know what was going on. Plus he was pushing Shade to her limit for trying not to hurt him.

Shade: Get out.

Hallow: What?

Shade: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Shade pushed Hallow out and closed the door on him before he said anything else. Shade lock the door and feel to the floor. She leaned against the door and cried. On the other side of the door Hallow heard her crying. His ears went flat. Instead of helping his sister, he just made it worse. Hallow left and went to his room. While Shade cried herself to sleep. Will this really be the end of her? Will it be like she never existed? All she can do is wait for the answers to come..


End file.
